Say it is so The sister of Trowa
by Miss Maxwell
Summary: Trowa's other sister comes to visit him. But Duo falls in love with her! Read my fanfic to find out what happends!
1. April fools day!

Say it is true ( The sister of Trowa)  
Chapter 1  
  
April Fools Day!  
DUO! Get up! It is already 7.55! We have to go to school over 15 minutes! HURRY UP!  
  
Duo woke up and looked at the clock. 8.00 already! Duo quickly stood up and looked for his clothes. He started to flip. No shirts, no pants! Nothing! Now Duo is really freaking out! Suddenly he heard LAUGHING! Duo ran to the door an opened it. Trowa, Heero, Wufei and Quatre where sitting for his door! Heero and Wufei sprawled out on the ground laughing their asses of. Quatre was smiling, but could hold his laugh in. Trowa was hinding under Duo's clothes. The clothes where shaking, so Trowa was also laughing!  
  
WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU GUYS DOING? screamed a angry Duo. Nobody said something, cause they couldn't stop laughing. Finally Quatre said: When you where sleeping, we took al your clothes and hided them in Trowa's room, cause he always locks his door!  
  
And then we set your clock 30 minutes later, so you would be very soon for school! Said Wufei. Now Duo really got mad!  
  
WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?!?!?! Screamed Duo. Trowa tried to say something, but he couldn't stop laughing. So Heero tried, but he also couldn't say something. So after a few minutes ( when they stopped laughing ) they all screamed: APRIL FOOLS DAY! Hahahahaha!  
  
Ha ha ha . Very funny... said Duo sarcastic.  
  
He took the clothes from Trowa's body and locked his door. Duo took his school uniform and pulled it over his head. He waited until Wufei, Heero, Trowa and Quatre went to the kitchen. Then he came out and brushed his teeth. When Duo was ready to breakfast, Quatre came to Duo. He was wearing his school uniform and had 4 sandwiches in a paper bag.  
  
Hey Duo. We have to go, or else we'll be late for school. I packed some sandwiches for you.  
  
Whatever, said Duo and passes Quatre without saying something to him.  
  
Reviews, please! I know this chapter is stupid. 


	2. School

Chapter 2  
  
School  
  
"Hey! Why are you so depressive, Duo," Heero asked. "It was just a joke!"  
  
"I'll tell you why," Duo said angry. "I was so hurried, couldn't have breakfast and my shoes where full of paper! That's why!"  
  
For the rest of the trip to school nobody said a word. Wufei mumbled for a few minutes. The mumbling sounded like 'Anyone of us' from Gareth Gates. Then Heero looked at him with his Death Glare. Wufei didn't say (or mumbling) anything.  
  
"DAMN! It's already 8.25! Hurry up!" yelled Heero. Everybody ran as fast as they could. When they arrived at school, the bell was ringing.  
  
"Just in time!" said Trowa. They ran to the gate. Relena ran to Heero.  
  
"Heero! There you are! I thought you'd be to late." said Relena, happy that Heero was on time. "But I'm not!" Heero said annoyed.  
  
As quick as they could, the Gundam Boys (and Relena) ran to their class. Relena had sience (Heero: God Thank!) and the guys had gym. Duo ran to the boys change room. Before he could open the door, a voice said: "Mister Maxwell, where are you going?"  
  
Principal Schweibeckerson called him! Trowa, Heero, Quatre and Wufei had a bit trouble to follow Duo, but got there just when the principal arrived!  
  
"I am going to gym." said Duo confused.  
  
"You where to late," the principal said. "What do you have to say on that?"  
  
"Girls come from Venus, boys come from Mars-" Duo started to sing. Heero and the rest started laughing, just like this morning.  
  
"ENOUGH! Mister Maxwell, Yuy, Barton, Chang and Winner! This is going to be detention! Again. You all know where and when! Except mister Winner and Barton. Mister Chang must remember it ( it was so long ago you had detention!) and mister Maxwell and Yuy knows it very good! Now, go to your class."  
  
"But sir! We where just 5 minutes to late" protested Quatre. The principal didn't say anything, so it means 'SHUT UP.' The 5 guys walked to the boys change room. When Heero opened the door, Derrec Schweibeckerson came to him.  
  
"Detention?" he asked with an evil grin. He could do everything, because he was the son of the principal AND he was the biggest bully on school. Almost every boy wanted to be a friend of his. But the Gundam Boys just hated him. Once, Duo was fighting with him and returned home with a black eye.  
  
"Yeah! What do you care?" said Heero and he used his Death Glare.  
  
"C-cool it guy." said Derrec and he walked to his friends, shivering.  
  
Quatre laughed and said: "Haha! You've always wanted to do that, right Heero?"  
  
"Yep! And you know what? It feels great!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- 


	3. The mysterious girl

Chapter 3  
  
The mysterious girl  
  
"Okay. We're going to pick two captains. Mmm. I think Schweibeckerson and Yuy!" the coach commanded. Heero walked over and waited for Derrec. Derrec didn't want to be a captain, so his best friend (named Buck Buckelhead) could be captain. Buck could choose first.  
  
"Derrec!"  
  
"Fine! I'll take Trowa."  
  
"Mike."  
  
"Quatre."  
  
"Dick."  
  
"Wufei."  
  
"Paul."  
  
Sight* "Okay, I'll take Maxwell."  
  
"I have a name, and that's Duo!"  
  
"Whatever! Just come over here, Duo."  
  
.  
  
***********  
  
"Here! Duo! I can make a goal! Pass the ball!" yelled Trowa to Duo. But Duo didn't listen and tried to make a goal. But Derrec took the ball and he scored!  
  
"Stop! Great, you guys where very good. Now, go change yourself and please take a shower!" said the coach and he walked to his office.  
  
Duo walked over to Quatre and said: "Hey Quatre! I saw a cute girl at the shed! She was looking at me. All the time!"  
  
"Yeah, and that's why you tried to make that goal!" Quatre smiled.  
  
"No! Yes. I mean no! Or maybe yes. Aargh! It doesn't matters!" said Duo confused.  
  
Wufei walked over to Derrec and pushed him. Derrec didn't say anything, but was very mad. He whispered something to Buckelhead. That moron laughed stupid.  
  
**********  
  
TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!  
  
The lunch bell rang. Finally! Trowa stood immediately up and walked to the lunchroom. Heero didn't want to, because Relena was waiting for him.  
  
Duo pulled Wufei and Quatre outside to eat there. Almost everybody was outside. Heero tried to escape from Relena, so he walked behind Duo, Wufei and Quatre.  
  
"Aaaaw! Duo! You're hurting my wrists!" screamed Wufei.  
  
But Duo didn't listen and pulled them on the grass. Suddenly he saw that girl again! He let go of Quatre and Wufei and ran to the girl. But a bunch of boys passes the fence where the girl stood. And when the boys where gone, the girls wasn't there anymore.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- 


	4. The perfect suprise

Chapter 4  
  
The perfect suprise  
  
(And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest thing to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything seems like the movies  
  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am. = music when Duo is thinking about this girl= Googoo Dolls - Iris)  
  
"Duo, come in! You're favorite show is on the air!" Heero yelled. Duo was sitting on a bench for the house. He was thinking about the girl he saw 2 times. Trowa came outside.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" he asked worried.  
  
"Yes. What makes you think I'm not?" Duo asked a bit angry.  
  
"Well, you're sitting the whole afternoon on this bench. And you're favorite pr-"  
  
"Yeah yeah! Let's go inside, alright?" Duo said angry. He pulled Trowa inside with him. But then a black limousine stopped for the house of the Gundam Boys.  
  
***********  
  
"Yes, here it is."  
  
"Okay, milady."  
  
An old chauffeur came out and opened another door. A young girl with long black hair stepped out of the car. She looked at the house and walked to it. She rang the doorbell.  
  
"Shoot, Quatre!! Sh-"yelled Wufei.  
  
"No way! I'd be a alienkiller if I did that." said Quatre.  
  
TRRRRRRRR!  
  
"Open up Duo." commanded Heero.  
  
"Yeah yeah." Duo said annoyed. He walked to the front door and looked trough the little window. It was the young girl he saw at school! Duo quickly opened the door for her. The girl blushed a bit when she saw Duo.  
  
"Hi! I'm Duo Maxwell!" said Duo with a happy face.  
  
"Hi.My name is Diana Barton." Said the young lady.  
  
"BARTON???"  
  
"Yes, and I'm looking for my brother, Trowa Barton."  
  
REVIEWS! PLEASE! 


	5. All in love?

Chapter 5  
  
All in love?  
  
"TROWA IS YOUR BROTHER????," said Duo surprised. "So you where that girl is saw 2 times today!"  
  
Diana nodded and gave Duo a photo album. Duo opened it, but suddenly he remembered that a girl was standing before him. He had to be a man! So he said: "Come in!" Diana entered the house.  
  
"So." said Duo. He didn't know what to say. "Let's go to the living room. Then you can meet your brother!"  
  
The girl still didn't say anything, but she had a very sweet voice! Duo would kill to hear it again. He opened the door. Heero was laying on the couch, watching the TV-screen. Wufei and Quatre where playing a shooting game on the PS2. Trowa wasn't in the living room.  
  
"Guys!"  
  
Nobody was listening. Duo turned the PS2 off to get their attention. Heero looked at Duo and saw Diana. He sat up immediately. He poked Wufei and Quatre to get THEIR attention. Now Quatre and Wufei saw the girl to.  
  
"Where's Trowa?" Duo asked gently. Wufei pointed at the closed door. Trowa always works there. He closed the door so nobody could get in. Nobody knows what he's doing. But they only knew: the computer was in that room. Maybe Trowa played videogames! Alone, so Duo wouldn't bother him. Who knows?  
  
"Hi, I'm Heero." Heero said. Quatre stood also up and gave Diana a hand. "I am Quatre Winner. Nice to meet you!"  
  
Wufei looked at Diana and gave her a hand. "MyWufeiNameChangNiceIsYouMeetTo!" he babbled. Diana looked at him. Wufei suddenly realized that he was babbling.  
  
"Euhm. I mean. My name is Wufei Chang. Nice to meet you." Wufei blushed. Diana smiled at him.  
  
"Hi, my name is Diana Barton. Nice to meet you all!"  
  
"BARTON????" everybody (except Duo) said surprised.  
  
"Yeah yeah guys. Follow me, please." Duo asked Diana. She followed him. Heero, Wufei and Quatre stared at here when she passed them.  
  
Please tell me what you think about this! 


	6. Have we met, milady?

Chapter 6  
  
Have we met, milady?  
  
"She's so lovely." said Heero dreamy. Wufei poked him and said: "What about Relena?" He grinned evil. Heero pushed him away. Quatre looked at Duo and Diana.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Open up!" Duo yelled.  
  
"No, I won't open it. I'm busy, okay?" said Trowa's voice.  
  
"But it's me! Duo!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. That's why I won't open!" The voice sounds tired.  
  
"Open up Trowa! I have a great surprise for you!"  
  
Duo and Diana heard a loud 'BANG' and then footsteps. The door went open and Trowa looked at Duo.  
  
"What do you want, Maxwell?" Suddenly he saw Diana. "Euhm. A girl! " he said surprised. But this girl isn't ordinary. Trowa had the feeling he knew her from somewhere. But he didn't know from where.  
  
"Oh Trowa!" the girl said and she hugged Trowa. Trowa blushed. He never had such a hug! He hugged her back. The girl let go of him and looked at him.  
  
"Trowa! It's me! Diana! your sister!"  
  
"M-my sister?" he said surprised. Trowa sighted and looked at Diana.  
  
Duo gave the photo album. Trowa didn't know what to do. He opened it. A bunch of pictures of a girl and a boy. The girl had black hair and the boy. He had the same hair as Trowa!  
  
"T-that's me." Trowa looked at Diana. Duo knew what was coming: Trowa is going to break the girl's feelings by saying she's not his sister. No, it cannot be like that!  
  
"Heero? Would you give Diana a tour round the house?" asked Duo. Heero looked surprised.  
  
"Me?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Now, get going!"  
  
"Since when are you the boss around here?" said Heero and he walked away.  
  
When Heero and Diana where gone, Duo turned him to Trowa.  
  
"Trowa! Why are you doing that? She's very nice, you know."  
  
"What? I don't know what you are thinking, but I like her to! You got it wrong. She got nice black hair, but I have brown hair." "So? What does that make any sense? I have brow hair, and Quatre has blond hair! And Wufei got black hair, but where all the same. All Gundam pilots."  
  
"Keep it down, Duo!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Diana and Heero walked into the room.  
  
"Jee Duo. You have a messy room!" said Diana.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Oh, thanks Devilburns! AikoNamika, I know there are some mistakes. I'll make it up. Okay? But it's also my first fanfiction, so I didn't know if it's good or not. 


	7. The truth

Chapter 7  
  
The truth  
  
"Euhm. So. Tell us something about yourself." Trowa said.  
  
Diana sat down and started.  
  
"Uhm. I'm 17 years old and I just moved in this town with my parents. My adoption parents. They wanted to help me with finding you and Catherine-"  
  
"You know Catherine?" Trowa asked surprised. Diana nodded and continued.  
  
"First they didn't wanted to tell anything. I knew that they where hiding something for me. Once I heard my mother crying on the phone. She says that I'm old enough to know the truth. So last week they called me and told me everything. First I didn't want to believe it, but they let me see this photo album. Then my father called a few friends that would help me. And now I found you! I'm so happy!"  
  
She stopped. Trowa was confused. He only had 1 sister. Catherine. They never knew from each other, until he got a job as a clown in the circus. Now he has 2 sisters! But. Trowa took the name of the real Trowa Barton! He died, so Trowa took his name over. Maybe the REAL Trowa had a sister! But the pictures! They showed that Diana was playing with him. Now Trowa didn't understand it anymore.  
  
Quatre tried to break the silence by saying: "Are you going to our school?"  
  
"No. I have to go to a private girls school." she answered sadly. At that moment the telephone rang. Wufei answered it.  
  
"Hello, your talking with Wufei. .. Yes, he's right here. .. Sure, I'll ask him. .. Okay. .. Really? . Okay then. If it's really that important! .. No thanks. Just wait a second."  
  
Wufei asked: "Heero, its Relena. She wants to talk with you about something very important."  
  
Heero took the phone.  
  
"Hello, with Heero Yuy. .. Relena! How are you? .. Also good. .. Now? .. I don't know. We have company right now. .. WHAT???? You're kidding!!!! .. Oh man. I'll tell the others. .. Yeah. .. The school? Okay then. .. Only black? .. Only uniforms? .. Okay. We'll come right over. .. No thanks. Bye."  
  
Heero hang up and looked at the guys. Duo was very curious and asked: "What did Relena say?"  
  
"Derrec Schweibeckerson died."  
  
Sorry! This chapter is stupid. 


	8. No way! Rather 10 bottles of tequila tha...

Chapter 8  
  
No way! Rather 10 bottles of tequila than going to his funeral!  
  
WARNING! This is a sad chapter. So if you really want to read it, go ahead. But take your tissues by the hand. You'll never know.  
  
Trowa looked up to Heero. He wasn't smiling. That was odd. He really hated Derrec. But maybe Heero does have feelings. Quatre didn't say anything and stood up. He went to his room. Everybody knew Quatre was somebody that cared about all the others, even they where enemies. Yep, that was him already.  
  
"So." Duo tried to fill up the silence. "Are we going to his funeral?" Wufei looked at Duo. Duo swore he could see a tear.  
  
"I'm going to my room. If anybody needs me, just knock on the door." That was all. Heero left to, without saying a word. Only Trowa, Duo and Diana where in the room. Trowa was just standing up to do whatever he was doing. Suddenly the telephone rang. Trowa answered it.  
  
"Hello, this is Trowa Barton here. .. "  
  
Sorry, I have to go now. SORRY! 


	9. Zechs saved us!

Chapter 9  
  
Zechs saved us!  
  
No answer. Trowa hang up.  
  
"If you'll need me." he said. Duo nodded. When Trowa reached the door, the telephone rang. Trowa answered it again.  
  
"Hello, this is Trowa Barton here."  
  
A girls voice said: "Hey, Trowa! This is Catherine speaking."  
  
Trowa looked at Diana and Duo.  
  
"Hello? Trowa? Are you still there? Is anything wrong?" Catherine sounded very scared.  
  
"Yes, I am still here. Don't worry."  
  
"Oh, okay!" Catherine sounded very, very relieved. She was just back from circus training. Trowa knew that because Catherine sounded tired.  
  
"You're back from the circus, right?"  
  
"Yeah! How do you knew that? Wow, you really have a great sense! But it doesn't mean that you can battle any further! I-"  
  
"Catherine. I can take care of my own. Don't worry! I'll be just fine. So, why did you call me? Is it very important?"  
  
"Of course! Otherwise I wouldn't call you."  
  
"Okay, speak up." Catherine suddenly didn't sounded happy anymore. Trowa got scared and waited for Catherine's story.  
  
"Today." She stopped. It sounded like she couldn't say anything. She was paralyzed from the angst. Trowa's GREAT sense picked it up.  
  
"Tell me, Catherine! I can feel that something terrible has happened!"  
  
"Okay. I'll tell. But promise you won't take your Gundam and come fight!"  
  
"But Catherine! If it's really that terrible, I really gotta know it! Maybe I can help-"  
  
"No! Trowa, I don't want you to get hurt. I just don't."  
  
Catherine started to cry.  
  
"Stop sis. You know I'll protect you. But only if you ask me to."  
  
"O-okay. Thanks Trowa." Catherine stopped crying and continued:  
  
"Today, when I was practicing in the circus, 2 Aries from the OZ attacked!"  
  
"What? What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing! But a mysterious Gundam appeared. He attacked the 2 Aries and gave us time to escape."  
  
"A mysterious Gundam?"  
  
Suddenly Duo looked at Trowa.  
  
"A mysterious Gundam?" Duo asked concerned. Trowa couldn't give a answer to Duo's question cause Catherine continued.  
  
"Yes. He defeated the 2 Aries. But then the real trouble started! OZ had backup troops!"  
  
"Let me guess. 15 more mobile dolls, am I right?"  
  
"Yes! How did you know?"  
  
"Well, everytime I fight with the OZ, they send backup troops and that's always 15! I count them."  
  
"Okay. Well, then the Gundam said we have to go. He said to me I have to warn you."  
  
"What happened then? Tell me, please! I'm curious!"  
  
"I don't know. We where all gone. I ran away without looking what happened behind me. There was only a very loud BANG and then everything was quiet. Our circus was destroyed. When the mobile dolls where destroyed, the director died cause a piece of metal. Oh, why can't that OZ stop this war! Everybody has to suffer it."  
  
"Oh Catherine. I'm so sorry for you. But I'll promise: I'll destroy OZ." 


	10. The Meeting With Catherine

Chapter 10  
  
The Meeting With Catherine.  
  
Catherine: "Trowa! You promised you'd never fight anymore! Why can't you hold your-"  
  
Trowa: "Catherine! Stop! I know what I am doing."  
  
Catherine: "Oh Trowa."  
  
Trowa: "Listen up sis! I have great news for you."  
  
Catherine: "Oh? Well, tell me!"  
  
Sudenly Catherine didn't sounded sad anymore.  
  
Trowa: "When we came home from school, a girl came to tell me that I am her brother!"  
  
Diana looked at Trowa. She knew he was talking about her. Duo sighted and laid on the couch. He seemed very relaxed about it all. It properly came because he didn't knew anything of what Catherine was saying.  
  
Catherine: ". Oh."  
  
Trowa: "What's wrong, Cathy? Aren't you happy? Now you have a sister you can talk with! Isn't that good? I mean, you must be delighted to meet her, right?"  
  
Catherine: "Huh? Right."  
  
Trowa: "You don't seem to be happy."  
  
Catherine: "No! I am happy! It's just. You would protect her instead of me!  
  
Trowa: "No way! Maybe she is my sister, but you'll always be my sister where I did so much with! Training in the circus, protecting each other... You'll always be that and no one can take that place in!"  
  
Diana looked shocked. Was her own brother saying that he loved Catherine more than his new sister? It can't be, it couldn't be!  
  
Catherine: "No matter what?"  
  
Trowa: "No matter what. I promise."  
  
Catherine: "Okay. But I'm just asking! I'm not jealous or something like that! Really!"  
  
Trowa: "I believe you."  
  
Duo sat up and looked at Trowa. He always made funny noises to get Trowa's attention. And it worked to! Trowa looked at him. He whispered: "What?"  
  
Catherine: "Huh? Are you talking to me?"  
  
Trowa: "No, I'm talking with Duo."  
  
Catherine: "Okay, brother!"  
  
Trowa: "Yes. Brother."  
  
Trowa looked at Duo. He was making funny faces and funny noises. Diana tried not to laugh.  
  
Duo: "Hey, Trowie!"  
  
Trowa: "My name is Trowa, not Trowie!"  
  
Catherine: "Are you talking to me?"  
  
Duo: "Are you talking to me? Hihihi!"  
  
Trowa: "No, yes! Oh damn! SHUT UP DUO!"  
  
Duo: "Okay."  
  
Duo didn't say anything anymore. He looked very disappointed because Trowa acted like that.  
  
Trowa: "Finally! Well, where were we?"  
  
Catherine: "You just said you promised me that I'd be your favorite sis! Isn't that right?"  
  
Trowa didn't answer. He knew that if he did, Diana would be hurt. And if he didn't, Catherine got hurt! He just decided that he asked something else.  
  
Trowa: "Would you like to come over and meet her?"  
  
Catherine: "Sure, but can I ask one more question?"  
  
Trowa: "Be my guest."  
  
Catherine: "How old is she?"  
  
Trowa: "17 and she says she knows you. Is that possible?"  
  
Catherine: "Can you tell me the name? Maybe I remember it. Cause if you don't tell the name, it could be anyone!"  
  
Trowa: "Diana Barton."  
  
Catherine was shocked. Is it. Was it. No, it couldn't be!  
  
Trowa: "Hello? Cathy? Are you still there? Hello?"  
  
Catherine: "Yes, I'm still here. I was just thinking. "  
  
Trowa: "Okay then. Are you coming?"  
  
Catherine: "Yes, I'm coming right away. Bye."  
  
Trowa: "Okay. B-"  
  
.  
  
Catherine hang up.  
  
~ Catherine's house ~  
  
Catherine: "I'll make sure she reminds me. After all what we've been trough. I thought she'd never come back again! But she still has the guts to do that! I have only 3 words to say to her: 'Bye bye Diana.'" 


	11. Zip it! I don't wanna talk about this!

Chapter 11  
  
Zip it! I don't wanna talk about this!  
  
Trowa: "I have great news for you!"  
  
Duo: "Jee, Trowa! Have you been taking pills? You sound very happy!"  
  
Trowa: "Huh? Yes Duo, I bought drugs and used them when I'm alone."  
  
Duo: "WHAT?! TROWA!"  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes. Duo was mad at Trowa. Then Heero came in. He was all dressed up in black. Quatre followed Heero, so did Wufei. They where ready for the funeral.  
  
Heero: "Com on. Aren't you coming?"  
  
Duo: "NOW?"  
  
Quatre: "Yes Duo. Now."  
  
Wufei: "Better hurry up. It's almost 18.00."  
  
Trowa: "Today? Sorry, I can't. Catherine is coming and I can't leave her waiting for us?"  
  
Duo: "And Diana? She can't stay here!"  
  
Diana: "Don't worry. I'll wait here for Catherine. We have lots to talk about."  
  
Quatre: "Are you sure? Maybe something could happen to you!"  
  
Diana: "Hey! I'm 17! I'm not a baby anymore! I can take care of my own. And I suggest you all go to the funeral. My chauffeur will take you there. He is waiting outside. His name is Charles."  
  
Duo: "I think it's a great idea! Don't ya think?"  
  
Trowa: "Yes, of course you can. Well Duo. I think we have to go change us. Bye Diana, and take care."  
  
Diana: "Bye every one."  
  
§ When everybody was to the funeral, Diana sat and waited. §  
  
DING DONG!  
  
Diana: "Finally!"  
  
Diana stood up and walked to the door. She opened the door. Catherine: "Diana."  
  
Diana: "Catherine."  
  
Catherine: "Where are the guys?"  
  
Diana: "To the funeral of some Derrec Schweibeckerson. He died."  
  
Catherine: "Really? And you can stay here all by yourself? That surprises me."  
  
Diana: "Catherine! There's nothing left to do! We should move on. Don't think about it anymore. It's over. Why don't you forget it?"  
  
Catherine: "Cause you broke my heart! You shouldn't have tell it."  
  
Diana: "Damn, Catherine! You could die if you used those-"  
  
Catherine: "Shh! Zip it! I don't wanna talk about it. So, can I come in? It's freezing here!"  
  
Diana: "Sure you can! Loser."  
  
Catherine: "What?"  
  
Diana: "Nothing."  
  
Catherine: "Oh dear God! When are the guys back?"  
  
Diana: "I don't know. Come in."  
  
Catherine: "Yeah. So we can talk."  
  
Diana: "Yeas. That is exactly what I thought. So come in. I wanna know what you did after that big, great, awful mistake!"  
  
Catherine: "DAMN! ZIPPPPPPIT!"  
  
Diana: "Jee!" 


	12. Memories of the past

Chapter 12  
  
Memories of the past  
  
Quiet. Nobody is talking. Just staring. Staring at each other. Catherine (-- ---( Diana.  
  
Diana: "So. What have you been doing all these years?"  
  
Catherine: "Something. Why do you even care? Trowa is my brother! And after all this, you dear to show up?! I can't believe it."  
  
Diana: "Sorry! I didn't know that you still hate me about that. We where 7 years old! 10 years later you still remember it! I almost forgot until Trowa said you'd come here. "  
  
Catherine: "Okay! Do you want to talk? I'll talk! I'm mad because you said that I smoked! But I didn't! It was chocolate . Trowa gave it to me. It was somebody's birthday!"  
  
Diana: "Sorry that I was so worried about you! Besides, we where best friends. Trowa only played with Heero, Duo, Quatre and Wufei! We where with-"  
  
Catherine: "Relena (Diana: "That bitch!"), Hilde (Diana: "Oh, I can't stand her!" and Noin (Diana: "She was cool! Is she still here?"). Sally was to busy to play with us. Just because she was 3 years older."  
  
Diana: "Tell me, is she still bossy?"  
  
Catherine: "Of course! Sally will never change."  
  
Diana: "You know? It feels really good to see you again. After we moved to that awful place, my foster parents found a nanny. She was awful! The whole place was awful. No friends, nobody I knew. I missed you and the others."  
  
Catherine: "Yeah. You know, when you moved everybody wasn't happy anymore. We didn't see Noin again for 5 days! Then she came back to the playground but with puffy red eyes."  
  
Diana: "Really? Well, I liked her much. She always asked us to choose a game to play."  
  
Catherine: "Yes. But after you left, the guys started to play with us. I don't know why. Maybe they where sad."  
  
Diana: "Well, that's over! I'm so glad to see you all again. All grown up. I missed you all."  
  
Catherine: "Listen, I'm sorry -"  
  
Diana: "It's okay! I know that you where so happy to see me again that you've been such a Sally-girl!"  
  
Catherine: "Yeah. But I'm really sorry."  
  
Diana: "Apology excepted!" 


End file.
